techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Berry Brioche with Tahitian Vanilla Ice Cream
Description Recipe by J.J. Stith chef at "Aqua", Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas NV. Pretty tarts are made from brioche filled with a mixture of fresh Berries. The tarts are served with homemade Tahitian vanilla ice cream -- Tahitian vanilla is very aromatic -- but may be served with excellent-quality purchased ice cream to simplify the recipe. Ingredients TAHITIAN vanilla ice cream * 2 cups milk * 2 cups cream * 1 1/3 cups Sugar * 1 pinch salt * 3 tahitian vanilla beans * 22 egg yolks * 1 cup half-and-half brioche * 1 1/2 teaspoons water, tepid temperature * 3/4 ounce active dry yeast * 4 eggs * 3 1/2 cups sifted all-purpose flour * 1/3 cup Sugar * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 4 ounces unsalted butter, softened BERRY FILLING * 6 cups mixed Berries (blue, rasp, black, straw) * 3/4 cup Sugar * 3 tablespoons cornstarch * 1 tablespoon lemon juice * 1 tablespoon vanilla extract * 1 pinch salt * 2 tablespoons turbinado sugar (opt, for decoration) BERRY COULIS * 1 1/2 cups mixed Berries * 1/2 cup simple syrup * 1/2 medium lemon juice DECORATIONS * 1 cup creme anglaise * 10 sprigs mint * 10 pieces Sugar, spirals or zig-zags (optional) Directions * To make the ice cream: Combine the milk, cream, Sugar, and salt in a saucepan. * Split the vanilla beans and scrape the seeds into the milk mixture, then drop in the pods. * Bring to a boil, then immediately remove from heat and set aside for 2 minutes to steep. * Lightly whisk the egg yolks to break them up, then whisk in a spoonful of the hot milk mixture. * Pour the yolks into the hot milk mixture, whisking gently to combine. * Cook over medium heat, stirring gently but constantly, until the mixture thickens and coats the back of a spoon. * Remove from heat and strain through a fine-meshed sieve into a bowl set in a larger bowl of ice. * Let chill, stirring occasionally as the mixture cools. * When it is cold, stir in the half-and-half. * Freeze in an ice cream maker according to manufacturer's directions. * Pack into airtight freezer containers and freeze until ready to use. * To prepare the brioche: oil a large mixing bowl and set aside. * Whisk the water, yeast, and eggs together. * In the bowl of an electric mixer, combine the flour, Sugar, and salt with the paddle attachment on low speed. * Slowly add the egg mixture. * Mix until the dough forms a ball. * Add the butter, a few small pieces at a time, until the butter is incorporated. * Mix on medium speed for 4 minutes. * Put the dough in the oiled bowl; the mixture will be soft. * Cover with plastic wrap and place a towel on top. * Refrigerate overnight. * Line 2 sheet pans with parchment paper. * Divide the cold dough into 10 portions, roll into balls, and refrigerate for 30 minutes. * flour a work surface and roll out each ball of dough into a 6-inch circle. * Brush off any excess flour. * Refrigerate again. * Place the circles on a work surface. * Pinch the edge with your thumb and forefinger and twist slightly, turning up a collar all around each circle. * Prick the bottoms with a fork and place on the prepared sheet pans. * Brush the edges of the brioche with cool water and sprinkle with turbinado sugar. * To finish: Preheat the oven to 350F (175C). * Gently toss the filling ingredients together. * Mound into the prepared brioche tart shells; the filling will cook down. * Bake 12 to 15 minutes, until the filling bubbles and the edges are golden brown. * Remove and keep warm. * To prepare the coulis: Puree the ingredients in a food processor or blender and strain through a fine-meshed sieve. * Put in a squeeze bottle. * To serve: Place a brioche tart on each dessert plate. * Dust with confectioner's sugar. * Spoon berry coulis over the plates. * Place drops of creme anglaise in the coulis and pull through with a toothpick of the tip of a sharp knife to form a design. * Top each with a scoop of Tahitian vanilla ice cream and garnish with a sprig of mint and (optional) Sugar spiral. Other Links See also Category: Tahitian Soups Category:Soups Category:Recipes category:Tahitian Recipes category:Lemon Recipes Category:Mint Recipes category:powdered sugar Recipes category:flour Recipes category:active dry yeast Recipes category:vanilla extract Recipes category:turbinado sugar Recipes category:butter Recipes category:vanilla bean Recipes category:simple syrup Recipes category:simple syrup Recipes category:lemon juice Recipes category:cornstarch Recipes category:vanilla powder Recipes category:brioche Recipes category:rotini Recipes category:Berries Recipes category:butter Recipes category:water Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:yeast Recipes category:flour Recipes category:cream Recipes category:egg Recipes category:salt Recipes category:milk Recipes category:ice Recipes category:egg Recipes category:oil Recipes